The Dragon's Mate
by ArakeitzaLestraSnape
Summary: The unwanted child of Bellatrix Lestrange finds herself saved and living with Sirius black after her escape form the Dark Lord's grasp. Mate les and holding an especially unique talent with her magic she must find her mate before Lucius finds her again to make her return. She has a small window. But how can she find a mate when the only males in this house are married or too young.


Sapphire blue eyes roamed around the trashed room, narrowing suspiciously at the bathroom mirror that had remained completely intact. She walked slowly over to it, her bare feet making no sound on the carpeted floor as she made her way around broken chairs and other wayward objects. She looked in the mirror, her reflection stared back at her. She gasped, her glamour had fallen. Gone was the blond haired, blue eyed Barbie doll she had created. In its place was her natural silky black hair rolling down her back in loose curls, bouncing with every movement of her small frame. Her plump pink lips where parted in shock as her eyes switched to yellow, she was agitated. She looked almost exactly like her mother once had. Her fist came up before she even thought about I and smashed the mirror. Blood streamed down her hand and she couldn't bring herself to care, the pain was welcome. Somehow they had found her again.

'You didn't think a simple glamour would deter us Did you?' a silky voice asked from behind her and she whirled around clutching her injured hand to her chest. A tall aristocratic man stood there, his platinum blond hair slicked back and reaching his shoulders. Lucius.

'How did you find me?' she was so sure this time. She had hidden every little instinct she had and refused to act in any way similar to what she used too. How had they found her?

'Oh little Thea, you have much to learn. We will always find you.' Her smirked evilly at her 'You're like a little beacon to us Death Eaters. No matter how far you go we will always find you. With that special talent of yours we NEED you. And we aren't about to let you go running about without us' He reached a hand forwards as if to touch her face and she backed away 'Especially with you being so mate less, you practically SCREAM at us to find you. Haven't you learnt by now . ' he smirked again 'Now come along, we have much to do before the Dark Lord returns, He's missed you quite a lot. Not having his toy around has angered him much' she backed further from, her rump hitting the broken sink. She panicked looking around her.

Almost as soon as she turned her face she was thrown across the room as a loud bang filled the room. Her head throbbed and her eyes became unfocussed. She wasn't sure what was happening but she could hear voices. She tried to keep her eyes opened but it was like they were fighting against her, she gave in and let her eyes fall closed.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp+*+*+*+*+*

As her eyes opened she groaned, her head and hand hurt so much. Her body was having an internal battle deciding which was in the most pain. Groaning again she realised she was lying on something soft. Was that a Pillow? She raised her head as her eyes focused on the white fabric underneath her. That was definitely a pillow. Looking around her she realised she was in a living room. Swinging her legs off, what was apparently a brown leather sofa she set the small appendages on the floor and wriggled her toes on the carpeted floor. She stood up, realising she was wearing only a large men's t-shirt and apparently nothing else. There was a nice smell on the clothes, relaxing to her.

She looked around her, nobody was in here with her. She stood up and padded over to the door, peeking her head out she realized the place was deserted. The corridor was completely empty apart from a large sleeping portrait near the front door. Taking note of the door, she realized she could be in one of Voldemort's safe houses. She sprinted for the door and just as she reached it a loud screeching filled her ears.

'BLOOD TRAITERS IN MY HOME' The portrait beside her had awakened and was screaming at her 'FILTHY MUDBLOODS'

She felt like crying, as the portrait continued to scream at her. It was sure to have alerted someone. Soon enough she heard the pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs. It sounded like a herd of elephants. This was it, her death was imminent. Groaning she huddled into a corner covering her ears and eyes with her hands. Her legs curled in front of her as she waited for the death eaters to finish coming down the stairs and begin torturing her.

When the pounding of footsteps stopped as well as the screeching and no torture came after a few minutes, she peeked through her fingers to see a Tall man with shaggy black hair standing there surrounded by red headed men and two red headed woman. There were a lot of other people there but the red heads seem to be the majority. Self-consciously she pulled the large t-shirt down her legs.

'I see you've met my delightful mother' the shaggy man said sarcastically as he looked down at me extending a hand to help me up. I placed my hand in his. My hand was dwarfed by his as he pulled me up. 'Now mind telling us who it is that Dumbledore and Snivels saved last night from the clutches of Lucius Malfoy'

'Snivels?' I asked quietly not sure whom this was. I had heard of Dumbledore but never Snivels.

'Severus Snape' he said bitterly and suddenly she realised who this man was.

'Are you. Sirius Black?' she asked tentatively her melodic voice soft.

'Yes, and you are?' he asked again and she blushed ducking her face.

'Amaranthea Lestrange' she answered waiting for the expected slap or kick. It never came.

'She spawned?' He cried out in outrage and smacked his lips together as if disgusted. 'Well that explains why Lucius was after you then doesn't it?' he Grinned 'Now, the Weasleys only arrived about an hour ago, I'm sure one of the females in the herd have some clothing that might fit you but you are quite small. What age are you 12?' he asked and she glared at him

'I'm 21' she answered. She admitted that she did look young but surely not THAT young. He grinned sheepishly and gently placed his arms around her shoulder guiding her into the kitchen where everyone had begun walking. She pulled on the shirt trying to cover her bare legs.

Ok Guys this is just a teaser of my First story on here. I work a lot so each chapter may take a while to post but I will try my hardest to at least get a chapter up a month hopefully I should be able to get more than that but it depends on my schedule. Let me know if you like it alternatively let me know if you don't like it as well. I like constructive criticism to please review and let me know.

Thank you

Moi moi :D

AmarantheLestraSnape


End file.
